Meeting Up
by HipsterRed
Summary: This is a sequel for, "Opening Up," but in part two, they briefly discuss what happened the week before and I'm also planning on making a part three to this story! :)


Benson had felt emotionally drained for the entire week and Mordecai took notice of it, he assumed it was because of what happened the week before. He hoped that he was ok and he wanted to address the situation, but he was waiting for the right moment. Meanwhile, Benson was now in his office and he had to do his least favorite job, balancing taxes. Benson wasn't necessarily bad at math, the numbers got jumbled in his mind after a certain period of time and it overwhelmed him. He continued to type on his calculator, but the math still confused him and sometimes he wondered why Mr. Maellard wouldn't allow him to hire an sighed in contempt and decided to take a shut his office door and went downstairs.

When he went into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks and he nearly dropped his clipboard. His insides turned into jelly as he snuck back up the stairs and when he got into office, he was hoping the bluejay didn't spot him. He didn't hate Mordecai, but after what happened between them a week ago, he felt awkward whenever he saw him and it was due to the fact that he knew things that he never told the other employees. It scared him and he didn't know why, but he felt regretful whenever it came to opening up about emotion. It was a huge relief to get his feelings out in the open, but it felt uncomfortable since he wasn't used to opening up to somebody, especially when it came to his inner emotion.

Out of anyone he could've opened up to in the Park, he didn't think it would've been Mordecai and that was unsettling. He hated avoiding people and shutting himself out, but he felt it was necessary so he wouldn't crack. He kept a lot inside of his little gears and it felt irrational to share since it didn't benefit him (or so he thought). The bluejay had a different view and he was confused as to why Benson did what he did. Since the incident, he had a better perspective of what Benson went through, but he would never see it from his point of view and it felt upsetting. The bluejay didn't tell anyone what happened between the two off them, not even his own best friend. He didn't know how to interpret the situation and it baffled him.

Mordecai sat beside Rigby on the couch and the duo proceeded to play video games (despite how late it was). Mordecai was still hung over the incident and Rigby could tell something was on his mind, but he respected his privacy even though he wanted to know what was going on. Mordecai heard footsteps in the kitchen a few minutes before and he knew it wasn't Rigby or Pops, which only narrowed down another person. He desperately wanted to address what had happened a week ago to see what it meant, but he didn't want to agitate him further than he does when he's on the clock. Sometimes he was worried that Benson was overworking himself, mentally and physically. He decided to pause the game him and Rigby played so he could check up on the gumball machine.

"What the heck, dude? We were about to complete the second level!"

"Not now, man…."

Mordecai looked away from him and blushed.

"I have urgent business to take care of…."

"Are you back with Margaret?"

"No!"

"CJ?"

"No, dude!"

"Then why is it so urgent?"

"Thats not for you to decide! Ugh! I just have to go, man!"

Rigby gave him a dirty look as he ran up the stairs.

"What a baby…."

As Rigby proceeded to play video games, Mordecai gently knocked on Benson's door and the machine was spooked. He absolutely hated when people interrupted his work flow, but it was so abrupt and he knew that it could only mean one thing, he sighed.

"Come in…."

Mordecai stepped inside of his office and shut the door, which made Benson raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, is it a bad time?"

"It depends, why are you in my office?"

Mordecai started to grow nervous and he started to rub his arm.

"Well, I wanted to discuss something…"

"Can it wait until I'm done?"

"Benson, I think what I want to discuss is pretty urgent…"

Mordecai gave him a meek smile and Benson cocked an eyebrow. He sighed and pointed to the chair across from him.

"This better be quick, Mordecai…"

Mordecai sat in the chair and his stomach started to twist, he wasn't sure of how he would bring it up. He thought for a while and judging by Benson's body language, he started growing impatient with the bluejay. It was tough for him to bite his tongue and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Mordecai, tell me what you want to discuss or get out of my office! I have work to do and you're wasting my time!"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it…"

Mordecai took a deep breathe and he relaxed his previously tense shoulders.

"Iwantedtotalkaboutwhathappenedlastweek!"

Mordecai said it so fast that Benson didn't understand what he said.

"Mordecai, stop fooling around and tell me!"

"Fine, I just wanted to discuss what happened last week!"

Benson was taken aback and he started to blush. He slumped back on his chair and crossed his arms, he didn't make eye contact.

"What about it?"

"Well, I just wonder what it meant…"

He feel silent and he would've usually had a witty comeback up his sleeve, but he had nothing to say in this situation.

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

"You know exactly what I mean, Benson…"

Benson remained silent for a while and he eventually gave up.

"Maybe I do, but it doesn't mean that I feel like talking about it since it meant nothing….."

"It doesn't mean that it didn't mean something to me…."

Benson cocked an eyebrow and gave the bluejay a questionable look.

"Why though? I was just upset and you happened to show up. You get the gist of it….."

"I've never seen you open up to anyone, except for me-"

"That's not true! I-I've opened up to plenty of people, but it's just-"

Mordecai saw Benson look down at his paperwork and he gave a heavy sigh as his face flushed with red. Mordecai gave him a sympathetic smile and he continued on without looking at the bluejay.

"I would always get hurt in the end and like I said, it's too big of a risk for me to take…"

Mordecai felt a wave of sympathy course through his body when he saw tears form in Benson's eyes and for both of their sakes, he tried to keep it together.

"Benson, I know you've been hurt before, but it doesn't mean you'll get hurt now-"

"You don't get it, Mordecai!"

"I know I haven't experienced what you've been through, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what its like to get hurt by someone…"

Benson looked up to face the bluejay.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, the relationships I had with Margaret and CJ didn't work out, but it was all my fault anyways…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I-I went through troubles with Audrey and Veronica….."

"Who's Veronica?"

Benson cocked an eyebrow at the blue jay.

"I didn't tell you the week before?"

"U-Ummm, no…."

The gumball machine sighed in contempt because he wished he didn't say anything, but since he did, he explained what happened with her to Mordecai.

"So, that's what happened with Veronica….."

"Wow, that sounds similar to things I've been through, but I haven't been cheated on before…"

"That's because you're lucky and good looking…"

Mordecai raised a brow and he smiled, this made Benson blush.

"W-What?"

"I didn't know you thought like that…"

Benson ignored the fact that he was blushing and he acted nonchalant about Mordecai's statement.

"Whatever, I just said that to be nice…"

"Sure you did, heheheheh… Anyways, is there anything else we could discuss or?"

"Well, I'm not sure if now is the best time…."

"Oh right… Do you want to meet up?"

"Where?"

"Hmmmm, maybe Wing Kingdom or the coffee shop?"

"Oh, okay… I'm not sure when I could, but when I can, then I'll contact you by cell."

Mordecai smiled and he stood up.

"Alright, we'll hangout soon!"

He walked toward the door and he looked back at the machine before turning the handle.


End file.
